Loser Like Me (Remix)
Loser Like Me (Remix) is an original song originally featured Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana. The title of the song is a collaboration of words that the New Directions said during a brainstorm session, when talking about bad things Sue has done to them recently and how it made them feel, such as throwing sticks at Mercedes' head, filling Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt, and asking to get Tina's name changed to "Tina Cohen-Loser" by pretending to be her. Using these words, Will created the title 'Loser Like Me.' The song is about the members of the New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The lyrics are changed and a rap verse by Franklin is added which contains dubsteps and interpolates lyrics from: *'Nicki Minaj' (Beauty and a Beat, Encore '07) *'Fun.' (We Are Young) *'Demi Lovato '(Skyscraper) Lyrics Franklin: Yeah! ND! Blaikey! Chri-Chri! Chriss: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Ariana: Huh) But hey! Chriss with New Directions: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Franchessca: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Ariana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Ariana with New Directions: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Franchessca: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take DJ and Chriss: That's right Ariana with New Directions: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Ariana: And I'll just look away DJ and Chriss: That's right Ariana with New Directions (DJ and Chriss:) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, DJ and Chriss with New Directions: You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. DJ: (Franklin:) A loser like me (Yeah, uh!) Franklin (New Directions Boys): ' You the Lil’ Kim of my life coz you keep picking on me like an afternoon delight, (Oh! Oh!) But i’m a Starlight and you? You-you-you fuckin’ old like Edward Cartwright (Oh! Oh!) I'm high as a skyscraper (Oh! Oh!) You little haters are just friggin fakers (Oh! Oh!) Tonight we are young and yes i’m a cat coz i got your tongue. (Oh! Oh!) In time, ink lines, bitches like you couldn't get on my incline (Oh! Oh!) When you doin’ good why the haters gotta ruin it? (Oh! Oh!) Maybe because they was shocked that i was the best one doin' it. (Oh! Oh!) You a little chicken and i’m a rooster, now it’s my turn to call you a LOSER! '''New Directions (Franchessca): ' (Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth '''DJ and Chriss: So everyone can hear Ariana with New Directions (DJ and Chriss): ' Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, '''Franchessca with New Directions: ' You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, 'Chriss with New Directions (Franklin with Ariana and DJ): ' Just ('''Franchessca: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, And knock me down (DJ and Chriss: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Franchessca: Oh!) You wanna be (Franchessca: '''Be!) '''DJ and Chriss with New Directions: (Franklin:) You wanna be A loser like me (Uh,huh) Franchessca: (Franklin:) A loser like me, (Let's get it!) Ariana with New Directions: (Franklin:) A loser like me, (ND Gang!) Ariana: (Franklin:) A loser like me (It's Blaikey Minaj!) Franklin with New Directions: A loser like me.